Five Nights at Freddy's and the little night guard
by AlphaWolf521
Summary: A young teenager named Jake Carterson left alone with know family left to turn to finds a new family he's know since he was a kid. After adjusting to his new home he meets a aggressive golden bunny named spring trap. How will they defeat him? *WARNING* *WARNING* There is yaoi pairings. Don't like DO NOT READ! You've been warned
1. Five nights at Freddy's and the LNG ch 1

_**Hey guys like I said in the last Trusted Paws chapter I was making this new fnaf fanfic. Tell me what you think of it in your review thus far. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Discalimer-I don't own any of the Fnaf character's nor do I seek credit for them. All credit goes to Scott Clawthon**_

 _ **However I do take credit for my O/C:**_

 _ **Jake Carterson**_

Five Night's at Freddy's & the little Night guard

Chapter 1: Old acquaintances

Bonnie's POV

I gave a big yawn on stage just looking around, It was about 1130 p.m and I was bored out of my mind. The boss was in the office making sure the new night guard would be well fitted for his job. Freddy was in the back room talking to Golden Freddy, Foxy as usual was in his curtain doing only god knows what, and Chica was in the kitchen making pizza.

I got dull eyed and mumbled under my breath, "Where's the night guard when you need him." I said standing up a little agitated. Suddenly Golden Freddy poped up out of the blue in front of me making me jump back. He chuckled, and I frowned, "Don't do that again, save it for the night guard." I said frowning at Golden freddy. He smiled, "What I didn't do anything? Anyways Freddy wants everyone to meet him in the Parts and Services room in the back." Golden said pointing over to the room with all the suits and a few of the nonmoving animatronics.

I sighed, "Oh boy what does he want this time." I said getting off the stage and walking to the room. As soon as I stepped through I looked to my left to see an angry Freddy, he had black eyes and white pupils so I could tell this wasn't gonna be good. 5 minutes after I showed up everyone else came. Golden Freddy shut the door and flew to Freddy's side. Freddy gave a sigh before he took something of his back. It was a kick me sign, "Anyone mind explaining." He said angrily.

Foxy's and my ears fell to the side as well as mine and we held our hands to the back. He glared at me and Foxy. "So then do I need to guess then, because if I do it won't be pretty?" He said flashing his eyes from normal to black then back playing his theme song. Foxy and I shivered and mumbled, "I-it was us…" Freddy tore the paper up. "Do you know how many people gave me a kick during our performance today, my butt still hurts from all the kicking!" He said rubbing his back side. "If this is what you do for fun do that on your own time to yourselves I'm a very busy bear you know, and I don't have time for your mindless pranks." He said changing his eyes to normal.

Foxy looked at me then back at Freddy. I was about to speak when suddenly the door slammed open. We all looked to see it was a very irritated Mr. Fazbear. "What are you all doing it's almost twelve you guys have been in her for ten minutes." He looks at his clock, "I'm supposed to meet the new night guard outside right now all of you get into place." He said leaving the door open and walking out side. F

reddy looked at everyone. "Alright, you all heard him. We need to get a move on now." Freddy said walking out of the room. I frowned and so did Foxy. "Constipated douche bag." We mumbled at the same time. He poped his head out with black eyes and white pupils, "What was that?" He said demonically.

Me and Foxy got wide eyed and shivered, "Nothing."

He growled and walked back out. I looked at foxy and frowned before we walked out of the room.

Mr. Fazbear's POV

I was out side becoming a little impatient it was 11:55 a.m and I was ready to go home. I groaned and looked at my watch, it was 11:56 a.m. "Alright it's the exact time he said he'd be here." I looked up and looked to my left and I didn't see anyone. I looked to my right and didn't see anyone. I groaned before I walked to my car.

Suddenly I felt a poke on my shoulder I stood up and looked behind me down and flinched seeing the new night guard, "Hi'yah boss great to be here." I got wide eyed at what I saw.

It was a small little boy with light blue eyes and and dirty blonde hair. He was just barely above my waist, and in his night guard outfit, from what his application said he was exactly seventeen years old. I jumped back, "How long have you been here." I said wide eyed. He chuckled, "What do you mean I've been here the entire time." He said looking up at me chuckling.

I shook my head, "Whatever, anyways here your shift started and here's a pre-recorded message that explains all you need to do. Alright go ahead and go in I'll see you tomorrow." I got in my car. "Hopefully." I finished before I drove off.

Jake's POV

I chuckled, "The boss is so silly. Whatever, I'd better get inside before it gets too late." I smiled and walked in the door. I walked in looking around the place, childhood memories came into play. This was the last place I remember seeing my brother before the incedent...l smiled a tear going down my eye remembering all the fun times we had here, eating pizza, playing with the animatronics, and even foxy came out enjoying the fun we had.

I chuckled before I walked a little further where I saw the animatronics them bringing a lot more memories back. I smiled looking at them before I continued walking I looked in the curtain and saw foxy who appeared shut down. I smiled again and suddenly I heard the alarm on my watch and saw that it was about 12:00 a.m. so I ran down the hall in the office.

I sat in the chair and ignored the message. "I know how to work this thing on my own." I said confidentially. I looked in the tablet, and saw Freddy already walking down the east hall I got wide eyed seeing he had black eyes and white pupils I guess already mad about something.

I got up and shut the door just barely before Freddy walked in. I shrugged my shoulders and turned on the light seeing Freddy's smirking I looked behind me and saw that bonnie was already in the room smirking down at me. I got wide eyed and smiled, "Well I didn't want to have to do this…but Bonnie if you touch me I'll have no choice…just step out calmly and I won't have to use force." I said crossing my arms behind my back and spreading my legs.

He smirked, "Oh yeah, prove it." He said pointing out his finger and touching my chest. The moment he put his finger on my chest I grabbed in using my index and my thumb. I ever so slightly applied pressure making the animatronic shriek.

I chuckled and let go. He snatched his hand back began holding his index finger. I smirked and with one finger I put it on Bonnie's chest and pushed, pushing bonnie out of the room. I shut that door too. I looked at my tablet and saw it was 1:30a.m and I was at 85% power. I walked to the east hall door seeing Chica and Freddy in the window. I shrugged, "You guys are a lot meaner than I remember." I said turning off the light. I walked to the west door where I saw bonnie glaring at me like Freddie did.

I shrugged, "Well I'm sorry Bonnie I told you to step out you just didn't listen."

I looked back at the tablet where I saw Foxy peering out of the curtain ever so slowly. I looked up and smacked the air. Suddenly Golden Freddy appeared and on cue got smacked towards the door, "I don't like to be scared so please play nicely." Golden Freddy held his face and glared at me, "What type of night guard is this." He said angrily as he floated up. I put the tablet down, and shrugged my shoulders again. I grabbed Golden Freddy by the muzzle pushed his nose and opened the east hall door where Freddy and Chica were waiting.

I threw golden Freddy at them, "Enough messing with me leave me alone." I growled out before slamming the door shut. I stormed into the chair and looked at my tablet and suddenly it got slashed in two. I yelled out, "MY TABU-LET!" I held in my hand shaking.

I slowly turned the chair around with my hair covering my eyes. I glared up at the puppet in the corner who appeared laughing at me. I growled, "You jerk." I said tilting my head insanely at the puppet. The puppet looked at me weirdly. I gave an insane smile, "That's gonna come out of my paycheck…"I said fidgeting a little. The puppet gave a shrug. "Now…you're…gonna…pay." I said before I lunged at the puppet and shrieked. I pinned the puppet on the ground. He got wide eyed keeping his face expression though, I chuckled, "Is that how you do it." Said before I burst out laughing.

The puppet disappeared and I took out a spare tablet, "Phew I'm glad I brought this special tablet with me. I'd be crushed if something happened to this one…" I said looking into the tablet. I checked out the Pirate Cove camera and saw the curtain wide open and foxy gone. Both doors were closed so I just heard knocking at the door, "Is ye' ok lady'." I looked outside and saw all the animatronics were gone except foxy. I looked at the east hall and saw that it was empty so I opened the door. I looked at the west hall and saw that foxy was there. He wiped his head, "Phew I thought they got yeh'." He said calming down.

I squinted my eyes and tried to look down hall but foxy blocked the way. "So yer' gonna up the door fer o'l foxy. Ye' remember me don't ye'." He said smiling at me. I looked at the camera and got wide eyed, " It's 4:35! And I'm ALREAdY 20% power on the first night." I said astonished Foxy chuckled, "Jake, why not ye let me in so we could talk." Foxy said looking at the window. I got as close as I could to the window and looked at the door view seeing Bonnie in a pouncing position.

Foxy got wide eyed and stomped his fought, "Dang it the rat's out the bag Bonnie, Ye might as well come out." He said looking at the door.

I chuckled, "While it's great that you remember me I don't see why you'd attack me." I said shrugging my shouder. I checked the tablet again. I stomped my foot, "Holy-crap 15 % and at 5:00 a.m. I hope I can make it I don't wanna have to hurt them." Suddenly I saw Foxy at the west hall door, and Chica on the east hall door. Chica smiled with pizza in her hand, "Hey Jake I know the boys are being a little violent so would you like to have some pizza." I looked at foxy who was growling about to walk in and I shut the door on his face.\

I yelled out, "Pizza!" I let Chica walk in with the pizza and I shut the door behind her, "I bet you missed my pizza huh?" Chica said taking a slice and putting it to her beak.

I smiled, "I love your pizza it's really good." I said taking a slice and biting it." She looked at me and smiled. I checked the tablet while we were eating and saw I was at 1% percent at 5:59. I shrug my shoulders, I looked at the window and saw bonnie and Foxy smirking at me making killing gestures.

That's when the bell rung, "Ding ding ding dong, Ding ding ding dong." I smiled as the doors opened and I stood up, and so did Chica. "Well it was fun seeing you again." I told Chica. She placed a hand on my head and I smiled. I looked at Bonnie and Foxy walked in laughing, "Your still the same old Jake when you were a kid." Bonnie said. Foxy agreed, "Ye haven't changed a bit, literally." He said chuckling.

I smiled, "You guys to. What about Freddy." I said looking around. I heard a laugh and I jumped up landing on his head. I looked down. "Hey Freddy." I said laughing. He chuckled, "Sup Jake we haven't seen you in a while." I smiled and poked his nose getting a squeak from it making everyone chuckle.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:05 a.m. I jumped off of Freddy's Head and smiled looking up at everyone. That's when Mr. Fazbear walked to the office with in to the restaurant. We walked out of the office and I jumped on foxy's shoulder, "Hey boss whatcha doin?" I said smiling. Mr. Fazbear looked me and everyone else astonished, "You guys continue to surprise me." He said looking at all of us. I smiled, "Mr. Faz do you mind If I could stay with Foxy at the pirate cove until tonight." I said smiling.

He looked at me confused, "Don't you have somewhere else to stay, parents, anything." He said confused, I looked down a little depressed. Foxy spoke up, "Mr. Fazbear ye kid hasn't had parents since birth ye see the kids mother died giving birth to him, and his father be killed in war leaving him to alone." Foxy said looking down. Mr. Fazbear looked down, "I see…feel free three weeks. That's the best I can do since Foxy's being repaired in that much time" I got wide eyed and so did everyone else. "Ye be telling the truth, I'll be back in business by three weeks tops." He said sounding a little excited.

I smiled and look down at Foxy, "Isn't that great you'll be back on stage again in three weeks." I said smiling. Foxy smiled, and began singing, "~DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE~!" I jumped down and clapped while everyone else smiled.

After a hour and a half we checked the clock to see it was 7:24 a.m. everyone got in there places and me and foxy went into pirate's cove. Foxy sat down and I sat next to him. Suddenly he placed a hand on my head making me flinch. "Oh sorry lady I didn't mean te' startle yeh" He said taking his hand on my head.

I held my head, "No it's ok, I wasn't startle it's just my…head hurts is all." I said looking away. "Oh, I'm sorry lady I didn't know." Foxy said looking up at me." I wanted to take this tight head cap off but it hides my ears and I don't have to place my hand on my head.

Suddenly Golden Freddy and the puppet appeared out of nowhere. Golden freddy pointed at my hat, "I can see through that petty disguise take off the hat." I got wide eyed and held on to it making my ears ache more. Golden freddy took a step forward and Foxy stood in front of me, "The lad doesn't want his hat removed leave'em alone sir." Foxy said protecting me.

Golden Freddy growled and took a step back, "Fine…but I don't see why he's hiding them their really not that big of a deal to us at least." He said crossing his arms. I took my arms off my head and looked down. The puppet rolled his eyes, "You don't seem to like wearing that cap, even though I don't know you, you shouldn't have to hide your ears from us." He said sounding more convincing than Golden Freddy.

I looked up and smiled than looked back down. "Lad…If you feel insecure about taking off ye' cap to show us ye' ears it's fine you show us when ye' beready to." Foxy said turning around smiling at me.

I smiled, "Thanks I don't like wearing these caps, and because it hurts my ears, but when Dad was alive he told me to always keep them hidden and never show them, because it wasn't normal. But if you guys promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone…I'll take off the cap." I said looking up.

Foxy smiled and even though I couldn't tell, the puppet smiled. Golden Freddy gave me a dull look but I didn't care. I unsnapped the latch on the back of my cap and pulled it off everyone gasped looking at my head I just looked away blushing.

 _ **There you go I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll be working on this story and the Family affairs. So for the time being Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws: Dolomites Wrath, and Kekkaishi Fallen Tears have been put on a temporary hold until further notice. Anyways like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	2. Five nights at Freddy's and the LNG ch 2

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the story and here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Fnaf Character's nor do I take any credit for them.**_

 _ **I do however take full responsibility for my O/C:**_

 _ **Jake Carterson**_

Five Night's at Freddy's & the little night guard

Chapter 2: Jake's secret

Foxy's POV

I stared at the lad's head seeing them twich when he took the cap off his head. The Marionette said he had ears but he didn't say he had those type of ears. He had dog ears the exact same color of his head. "Lad I knew ye' had ears I just didn't know ye' meant…Them ears." I said still shocked.

He looked at me then rubbed the back of his head. "Well I told you it wasn't normal." He said chuckling nervously. Suddenly the curtains opened up and Bonnie came in. I looked down and saw Jake quickly put his cap on preventing Bonnie from seeing.

"Bonnie aren't ye' supposed to be out entertaining the kids." I said looking at Foxy. Bonnie looked at me then chuckled, "You guys don't realize how long you've been in hear it's 9:30 p.m. the kids have already left." I got wide eyed and so did Jake, Jake checked his watch. "Wow it is?." He said looking at me.

Jake jumped on my shoulder and I ran out. Suddenly Jake screamed, "My CAP." He yelled, I tried to stop but it was too late. We stepped outside and saw the kids looking at our direction. I looked up and saw Jake's ears were covered with his hands. The kids looked at us awkwardly Freddy and Chica chuckled and the employees gave us a terrified look, "He's got a kid on his shoulder he's not gonna malfunction and…" I looked down and walked back in to the cove without causing any more attention to myself.

When I got in I cove I gave Bonnie an angry stare. Bonnie chuckled, "You see there gonna leave after seeing you." Suddenly the curtain to the entrance opened up and Mike stepped in with the employees where at the entrance. "Mike what are ye' doing here." Mike looked at my shoulders and pointed up at Jake, "Oh ye' mean Jake, oh he's a close friend of ours." I said taking Jake down from my shoulders and placing him on the floor.

He grabbed his cap and put it back on. "So, mind telling me why this kid was in here with you?" He said pointing at Jake, I looked at mike, "This not be a kid, but a teen, He be Seventeen." I said looking at Jake, "It may be hard to believe by site…but never judge a book by its cover." I said smiling at Jake. He smiled back than looked at Mike who rolled his eyes, "Listen foxy, I need to make sure with the boss to see if it was ok for this kid to be here for so long."

"Is it really worth going through all that trouble because I am the night guard?" Jake said proudly. Mike laughed, "Now that's a laugh, this little kid is barely waist and he's supposed to be the night guard." I looked at Jake he frowned at Mike and walked up to him. "You listen hear, I bet I can push you out of the cove with one finger." He said agitatedly.

I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder, "It be ok Jake they don't need any force to walk the plank." I said pointing out of the Cove. Mike rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "What ever foxy if that's what you want then go ahead I won't stop you. Just be careful ok?" he said walking out of the cove looking at me.

I gave an argh and he chuckled and shut the curtains. "The nerve of some people." Jake said pouting at Mike's actions. Bonnie was chuckling still and I glared at him, "Bonnie that was so uncool." I said glaring at Bonnie. He chuckled, "Did you really think that the day would go by that fast its 2:00 p.m." He said chuckling. I was about to say something but Jake yawned, "I need to go to sleep it's getting late. He said jumping off my head and going to his back pack.

He picked out a pajama top that had said I, showed the symbol of a heart and had me, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy's face at the bottom. I blushed, "Ye be a big fan of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza huh?" I said smiling.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Kinda." He said pulling out his pants they were black just like the pajama tops, except it didn't have any designs on it. I saw it had a hole in the back so I guess he also had a tail to. Bonnie looked and saw it to and gave a confused look, "Uh…Jake why do you have a hole in your pants." Bonnie said pointing at his pajama bottoms.

He gave a nervous look making Bonnie cock an eyebrow suddenly his cap blew off and his ears sprang up twitching once it fell off. Bonnie got wide eyed and looked at Jake. Jake looked up then back at Bonnie whose mouth was open and he was wide eyed, "What the…" I ran and picked up Jake and ran to the bathroom, and into one of the stalls before bonnie could see any more.

I looked at him gasping he looked down covering his eyes with his with his hair and his ears going down to the side. "Jake…" He looked up and then back down, "I know he saw…I guess the secret I had kept for so long is finally out and bonnie knows now…" he said whimpering a little.

I went to the door, "I'll wait for you outside the stall, go ahead and get dress…" I said before I opened the door. I opened the door and walked out the stall, when I turned around after shutting the stall door I saw Bonnie and Freddie, I flinched, "aye, Bonnie, Freddy…what ye be doing here I thought ye were entertaining the kids." I said surprised.

Freddy crossed his arms and tapped his foot. I looked down and moved to the side. Freddy opened the door and gasped, "Jake!" I looked and saw he was looking at us wide eyed. I saw he was shirtless, but had his pajama bottoms on with his tail sticking out.

Bonnie and Freddy looked at him and back at me. I looked away and Freddy and he looked back at Jake, "Why didn't you tell us you guys went and took some accessories out of the gift shop." Freddy said chuckling.

Jake rubbed the back of his head, Me and Foxy were just playing cause I got bored heheh…" I got wide eyed, "Well, Freddy ye' best be goin' back to the stage because the kids be needin some attention from y'all." Freddy and Bonnie nodded before leaving the restroom. Jake put his shirt on, and we ran back to pirate's cove.

Jake rubbed his head, "Phew that was a close one." He said rubbing his head. "I know." I said chuckling

"You guys have got to be a lot more careful if you want this to stay a secret." A voice said from at the entrance of Pirate's cove

I got wide eyed and my eyepatch flipped up. "Bonnie?! Aren't ye supposed to be outside with the kids?!" I said looking at Bonnie. Bonnie smirked, "Foxy we've known each other for years I can tell when your hiding or lying about something." Bonnie said pointing and at Jake, "Those are real. Aren't they?" Bonnie said looking back down at me. I looked up and saw Jake was sleep I guess he was really tired.

I took him off my shoulders and laid him on the floor next to a wall. I looked at Bonnie then looked away, "Yes, lad they be real, but ye can't tell anyone, in fact ye might want to hide the fact that ye know yourself he doesn't know that ye know his secret so please for his sake don't tell anyone." I said looking down at Jake, "You see…Jake be hiding his ears since he was a wee lad always either putting his hand on his head or be wearing a hat. He kept them hidden so that he wouldn't be teased about it. Ye understand right?" I said looking over towards Bonnie. Bonnie looked towards Jake then towards me, "Ok…If it will make Jake happy then fine, but Jake and you need to be a lot more careful with hiding those things." Bonnie said with a worried look.

I looked back at Jake then I looked down, "I know. This may sound a bit weird lad…,but I try to be more of a fatherly role model towards him, I care for'em a lot." I said looking down at Jake. Bonnie looked at me weirdly, "Foxy I know what your saying but won't that be kinda weird for an animatronic to be fathering an actual boy." I looked Bonnie, "I know, but there's another secret he hasn't told yet either…me'boys not seventeen years old…he be fifteen." I said looking at Bonnie then back at Jake, "Ye got to promise that ye won't tell no one I told ye that or Mr. Fazbear will kick him out." I said looking down at Jake.

Bonnie's mouth dropped and his eyes wide eyed, "So why can't we tell Freddy and Chica at least we are family, and since your thinking about adopting Jake that means he's part of the family. Listen Foxy Freddy and Chica love Jake just as much as you do so they'll understand about his ears. There's nothing you should feel you'll have to hide from your family." Bonnie said looking at me seriously.

I looked down, "I know, but Jake's the one that wants it kept secret that's why I haven't said anything." I said sitting down next to him rubbing his head. He smiled and curled up into a ball with his tail curled up, "Aww, the lad be sleeping really well." I said smiling at him. Bonnie did the samething. I checked the time and saw that it was 7:00 p.m. I stood up and peeked out the curtains and saw a black eye making me screech and fall on my back.

Bonnie gave me and weird look and it made Jake wake up. Golden freddy came in and chuckled, "What? You've never seen a black eyed bear before." He said chuckling.

I looked over at Jake seeing he was awake slightly. I sat up and glared at Golden Freddy, "Ye woke the lad up when ye did that." I said angrily. "It's ok foxy, I'm still *Yawn*…Slee...py" He said drifting back off to sleep.

Golden Freddy smiled, "I see, well sorry for waking you guys up but I just wanted to say that Freddy and Chica are coming here soon so you need to find out what your gonna do with Jake." He said pointing at him. The curtain opened and Freddy and Chica barged in here, "Nothing at all, there's nothing to hide after all." He said smirking at me. I got wide eyed and dropped my jaw, "Ye've been listening to me' conversation with Bonnie." I said astonished.

Freddy nodded, "And Bonnie's right, were family here so there no reason in the world we should not know about Jake's age or his different body parts." Freddy said looking at him.

Chica continued, "Also we know about the whole fatherly role model thing to so in my opinion Foxy you should go for it." Chica said smiling.

I looked back at Jake then smiled, "Ye really think so?" I said looking at Chica. She nodded. I looked at Freddy he shrugged and I looked at Bonnie. He held a thumbs up. "But you need to take care of him if you do adopt him. You may not be able to supply money but you can at least supply him with fatherly advice." Golden Freddy said smiling at me.

I looked at him then at Jake. "Thanks Guys." I said smiling. I felt a lot better about my decision and I felt confident towards asking him. I stood up and smiled, "Well guy's let's leave the little lad be. To rest for a little while." I said smiling at Jake.

We walked out of the cove leaving Jake to sleep for a little while and we went back to our usually nights Bonnie at the stage being bored Freddy and Golden Freddy in the parts and services room talking and Chica in the kitchen. The only thing different was that I was also in the kitchen learning from Chica how to make Pizza for Jake. "You see Foxy, Jake likes stuff crust, just like any other kid would. So what you have to do is make a lot of dough or enough to roll around the cheese and then add the pizza sauce and the cheese.' She said instructionally.

I was doing ok considering it was my first time cooking. "Now as for toppings Jake is not picky to that factor but he likes pepperoni, ground beef, and extra cheesy the best out of all of them." She said looking at the time.

It was 10:30 p.m. "Well were short for time so you put pepperoni I put ground beef and peperoni." She said handing me a pack of Paperoni, and pointed at the pizza. Once we go done placing the toppings Chica walked over to the oven, remember to set the stove on for about 350 degrees to 400 degrees depending on the amount of cheese and sauce you put on the pizza." She looked at the pizza wide eyed.

I looked down and back at Chica, "What?" I said looking confused, "I-I've never seen a pizza so perfect looking in all of my life. Foxy you're a natural." She said smiling at me.

I smiled, "Well it be for Jake I got to be a good fatherl." I said smiling at her.

She smiled and turned the oven on to 400 degrees, we set the pizza in the oven after 5 minutes to let the oven pre-heat. We walked out the kitchen at 10:45 p.m. and just sat down on the stage talking. "Ye see I've known Jake for years and there absolutely nothing I don't know about him." I said smiling. Chica got wide eyed, "I've known him for years to, but even I don't know as much about him as you do." She said looking at me astonished.

I rubbed the back of my head. That's when I heard 'bing.' come from in the kitchen. I looked at Chica and nodded before we walked into the kitchen. Chica took the pizza out and we just stared at my pizza. It looked delicious the pizza looked golden meaning it had been in there long enough brown up. The chease was pearly white with brown specs here and there and the peperoni was a crisp red.

Me and Chica looked at eachother then back at the pizza, "Damn…" We said at the same time. Chica and I cut the pizza into eight even slices and walked out the kitchen. We set the pizza to at the first table close to the pirate cove. We brought out enough plates fore everyone to have a slice chica made another pizza earlier I guess, because she went in the kitchen and came out with another pizza.

She sat the third one in the middle of the pizza. "Why did ye make a third pizza, Chica?" I said confused, "Well…because I wanted you and Jake to share that pizza." She said pointing at my pizza. "You don't mind do you?" She continued. I smiled, "Of course not." I said smiling before I walked into the cove seeing Jake sleeping softly curled up into a ball.

I walked in and nudged him on the shoulder, "Jake, Jake wake up it's time for work." I said smiling. He sat up rubbing his eyes, "W-what time is it?" he asked kinda of drowsy with his ears down to the side still. I looked outside on the clock and back at Jake, "It be about 11:30 p.m." I said looking at him.

He almost instantly woke up and ran towards his back pack, "Oh gosh I over slept again." He said grabbing his uniform out of his bag. He looked at me then back at his uniform, "Do you mind if you could step out for a moment so I can get dress." He said looking at me. I smiled, "Not a problem at all." I said stepping out of the cove. Freddy and Bonnie looked at me then at Chica then back at me, "Chica are you sure he made that pizza." Bonnie said pointing at my pizza.

Chica nodded, "Yeah I taught him how to make it and well...he showed out." She said shrugging her shoulder. Freddy and Bonnie got wide eyed, "No way, now Foxy knows how to make pizza?" Bonnie said looking at me.

I smiled, "Well if I'm gonna be a father, I might as well learn how to cook." I said looking back at the cove, and smiling.

"Well were the little scamp any way." Freddy said looking around. I chuckled, "He be in the cove dressing for work." I said. The curtains opened and Jake stepped at the edge yawning in his work clothes. I took my hook and tappeditmy head and he saw it. He looked up and shut the curtains quickly. "Thanks Foxy!" He yelled before he ran and got his cap.

I chuckled, "He be a silly young lad to." I said chuckling. The all let out a laughed.

"Foxy, Have you seen my cap!?" He yelled in the cove. I looked around and saw the cap was over on the floor laying in front of the second table I walked over and picked it up looking at it. It did hurt for Jake to where this thing, and everyone animatronic-wise knew about Jake's ears. The boss left home early today so what was there to hide from. I looked at the cove and walked towards it. "Jake come on out. " I said looking at the cove.

Jake poked his face out. "Did you find it?" he said looking at me smiling. I held it with my hook by the latch of the cap. "Yes, but let me ask you, Why are ye' hiding this from everyone else." I whispered. Jake looked at me confused then down, "Good point, I've known them for just as long as I've known you so I shouldn't hide it from them and only show them to you that wouldn't be fair." He said before he jumped out of the curtains

. Everyone smiled at Jake, "Hey Jake what's up." Bonnie said smiling. Freddy tipped his hat, "Evening,you rest good."

Jake looked confused, "They're not even in the least bit surprise by my ears." He said looking at me.

I chuckled, "That be because they saw everything why you slept." I said. Technically I wasn't lying because they did see him while he was sleeping.

He reacted with a shrug and looked at me, "Oh well you guys have been friends with me for a while so I'm not scared to show my ears to you." He said making them twitch slightly, "Aww that's so cute." Chica said smiling.

He blushed and looked away. I placed my good hand on his head and he looked up and smiled. I did the same, "Ye be hungry Jake me and Chica made pizza for everyone." I said pointing at the table. He smiled, "Yeah Let's Eat!" he yelled and chuckled. Chica laughed looked at her bib before handing everyone a plate.

Golden Freddy and the Puppet appeared getting a plate to. I smiled and took a slice of my pizza placing it on Jakes plate. He got wide eyed smiled, "Thanks Foxy." He smiled before he took the pizza and took a bite of it. He froze up and he blushed wide eyed, "Jake ye' be ok?" I said looking at him worried, "Did it not taste good." I said looking down a little disappointed.

Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica, looked at me then at Jake wide eyed, "W-Where did the pizza go." Bonnie said pointing at his hand. I got wide eyed and looked at his hand where the pizza use to be, the pizza did disappear. I looked at his face and it had sauce on it. I chuckled, "I take that as he loved it." I said.

He blushed and held his plate up, "May I have another slice please?" he asked politely. I smiled, "Why of course this pizza's for you and me." I said taking another slice and putting it on his plate, "That is if ye' don't mind." I said smiling. The moment I put the pizza on his plate he picked up and took a bit out of it." He began jumping on his tippy toes, "It so good." I smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." I looked at Freddy and Bonnie who were eyeballing the pizza.

I rolled my eyes and handed both of them and chica a slice. I looked down and saw that there were four slices left. I took a slice and took a bite and I jumped up. It was and explosion in my mouth It tasted so good and it was just down right fantastic.

Golden Freddy and Marionette were practically begging for the a slice which I didn't mind giving to them, leaving one last slice for Chica since she helped me learn how to make pizza. After we all ate we cleaned up.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jake ran to the door and opened it. He screamed, and ran behind me with his ears down and he was shaking, "What be the problem Jake?" I said looking down. Jake looked at me and back at the door, "I-It's another freddy at the door and he scared me." He said looking at the door and hugging my leg tighter. I picked him up and placed him on my back, "Let's go see the 'other' freddy at the door then." I chuckled before we walked to the door.

I opened the and saw the toy version of our selves at the door looking at us angry. "What be the problem Toy Freddy shoudn't ye be back at the your restaurant." I said confused. He looked at me then looked at everyone else, "Our restaurant…was burnt down." He said making my eye patch flip up in shock.

 _ **Chapter two confirmed I hope you liked it so far and I hope you continue reading. Anyway's I won't stall for long because I like the story so I'm making another chapter after this one. So like I always say.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	3. Five nights at Freddy's and the LNG ch 3

_**On to chapter three, I hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter is gonna be long so get ready.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters nor do I seek credit for any of them**_

 _ **However I do take full credit for my O/C:**_

 _ **Jake Carterson.**_

Five Night's at Freddy's & the little Night Guard

Chapter: The Unexpected visitors.

Jake's POV's

I was looking at the animatronics at the corner of Foxy's shoulder both a little shy and a little scared. I jumped off Foxy's back and ran to the table where everyone was there looking at me as I picked up my cap putting it on.

Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy looked at me confused, "Jake why are you putting your cap back on I like your ears, it's cute." Chica said looking disappointed, "There's some strange animatronics outside that Foxy's talking to and I don't wan't them seeing my ears." I said clipping the latch on the back of my hat. I walked and hid behind foxy's leg.

The bear animatronic looked at me and got wide eyed, "You haven't stuffed the new night guard yet." The bear said looking at me black eyed with white pupils and angry and smirking. Somewhat insane like. I flinched an hugged tighter on Foxy's leg. "Listen here lady if ye even touch my little boy here I'll gouge your eyes out with me hook." He said making Freddy look at him strangely.

Foxy picked me up and placed me on his back. "This boy is very special to me, and I will protect'em as if he were me own son." He said growling at Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy chuckled, "Calm down Foxy I was just playing." He said turning his eyes back to normal and changing his attitude dramatically. I looked at the bunny that looked somewhat like a girl. "Um…Foxy…who are these girls?" I said looking down at them from foxy's shoulder.

Foxy chuckled, "If ye be talking about the bear and bunny. Lady they be boys." He said laughing at my comment. I got wide eyed, "What?! Boys don't wear blush, nor do they have long eye lashes." I said pointing at each facial feature. They growled again and the bunny put a hand on his hip. "Hater's gonna hate." He said looking away. "Oi were be Mangle." Foxy said looking around. I suddenly heard a noise coming from above me and it sounded like a broken voice box.

I looked up and saw a fox hanging from the the ceiling aiming at me. I jumped down Foxy's shoulder's just as that Mangle fox was about to lunge at me. I landed on my butt looking up at the foxy shaking. "W-what is that?!" I said running and hiding behind the door of the pizzeria. Bonnie unexpectedly picked me up and placed me on his shoulder, "its ok Jake everyone's family here." He said chuckling I calmed down a little looking at all the weird new animatronics. Foxy looked at me and smiled, "I don't think me boy has met the toys yet." He said smiling.

Bonnie picked me up and placed me down on the ground. I looked up and saw foxy smiling making me feel a little more comfortable. I walked forward and saw the all the animatronics eyeballing me. The two I knew were female were smiling and chuckling at me.

The two that I thought were the girls were glaring at me. I looked up at foxy and he smiled. I calm down and jumped on foxy's head making him chuckle, "Toy meet me boy Jake, and Jake this be the toy animatronics." He pointed at the withered white fox, "That be mangle." She smiled, "I know my appearance is a bit of an eye sore but I'm really not a mean fox." She said smiling.

I smiled a little. Foxy pat me on the head, "Over there, be toy Chica." I looked over and saw the chicken smiling, "He little buddy I hope we can have fun for the time were here." She said. I stepped out a little. Foxy placed a hand on my head, "There we go lady, This be Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy." Toy bonnie held a piece sign and Toy Freddy tipped his hat looking away.

I smiled, "Freddy he has the same hat as you." I said chuckling. I looked at everyone and smiled before I jumped on Foxy's neck laying on his head, "My name is Jake Carterson." I said smilng. Foxy patted my head. Freddy walked up and smiled at me before looking at Toy Freddy, "So what are you guys doing here?" He said confused.

Toy Freddy wasn't even listening to Freddy he was busy glaring at me Toy Bonnie spoke up still glaring at me, "Our restaurant burnt down." He said bluntly as they still kept his eyes on me. Freddy looked at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders before playing with Foxy's ears.

He chuckled and looked up, "Why yeh' playing with me ears lad." He said smiling at me. I chuckled, "Because it's fun." I said smiling still playing with them. Suddenly Toy Chica picked me up off of Foxy's head, "Aww it's like playing with a little baby." She said pulling my cheek slightly. I chuckled a little. Mangle slithered over this way, "And he's so cute." She said smiling.

Making me rub the back of my head and blush. "Quit babying the teen he's fifteen you know." Toy Bonnie said grumpy. "And he's not a normal kid either." Toy Freddy continued walking over to me yanking off my cap. I got wide eyed as my ears twitched.

Everyone stared at me and as I blushed a little tear hanging from my eye. Foxy walked over growling at the Toy Animatronics before picking me up. He glared at the two boys before taking me in the pizzeria. Right as we entered the restaurant toy bonnie mouthed, 'Human-mutt.' I frowned and freddy pointed at me chuckling.

Foxy sat me on the stage and sat next to me, "Don't let the toy animatronics get to ye lad, they can be a little annoying to me to after a while." He said patting me on the head.

I rubbed my ears, "It's not what they said to me." I said looking up at him then back down, "It's what they did that's making me upset." I said rubbing my ears. Foxy wrapped an arm around my other arm pulling me close to his side. "It'll be ok lad they'll probably only be here for a few weeks." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Hi." I looked down and saw a kid with a balloon and a sign that said Balloons in his hands. I felt a little creeped out by him. Foxy didn't really see him though because Foxy was looking at something else I guess. I looked down and gave an uncomfortable smile before waving slowly, "Hey Foxy, I haven't seen you in ages." He said jumping for joy. Foxy rolled his eyes, "Hey…BB" He said un interested.

The weird looked at me then back at Foxy, "Who's this?" He said looking at me confusing. "That be me boy Jake Carterson." He said rubbing my head and smiling at me.

"Oh Hello, My names Balloon Boy but you can just call me BB" He said chuckling. I smiled and he continued, "You have very cute ears." He said smiling at me.

I blushed and looked away rubbing the back of me head. We all just sat looking at the store and just talked about the past. That's when the animatronics walked in. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie looked at me and just laughed. Toy Chica and Mangle frowned at them and looked at me and waved, I waved back of course. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie walked over to the stage. "It's 1:13 a.m. I thought it would be a little later." Bonnie said pointing at the clock. I chuckled, "Well that's ok, that gives us enough time to play, what you guys wanna do." I said looking at everyone.

Bonnie looked up holding his chin thinking, Chica and Freddy crossed their arm looking around. Balloon boy just flat out looked at me and shrugged his shoulder meaning he had no clue. Foxy looked at me smiling, "I got's an Idea." He said raising his hook. I smiled, "You read my mind like a book. You know what I wanna play." He chuckled then rubbed the back of his hand with his wrist. "You wanna play and go seek freeze tag style." He said smiling at me.

I nodded excitedly and everyone else smiled, "Well ok who's gonna be it." Bonnie said looking around. I raised my hand and so did Balloon Boy. I looked at him and he looked at me. I put my hand down and so did he. I raised it again and so did he. It repeated like that making everyone laugh. "You guys are really funny." Bonnie said laughing.

Freddy chuckled, "How about this you guys play rock, paper, and scissor. Whoever wins is it." Freddy said chuckling. Chica smiled. I smirked and so did he. We held our hands toward each other and balled them up. We began the game, "Rock, Paper, Scissors." On scissors I shot paper and he shot rock. I jumped up excitedly, "I win!" he argued, "2 out of 3" He said his holding hand out.

I smirked and we went again. The results were still the same. Paper vs. Rock. "I win again!" I fist pumped. He frowned, "No fair, I want to chose something else and all I get is rock." He said frowning at his hand. Foxy chucled. "Could it be because your hand is formed like that." Foxy chuckled.

Balloon Boy got wide eyed looking at his hand. "Oh." He said chuckling. Everyone laughed, "Alright I'll count to ten you guys go hide." I said closing my eyes with my hands. "Aww." I opened them and looked everybody weirdly, "What?" I said tilting my head.

Bonnie smiled, "It's your ears, when you hid your eyes, your ears slightly came down, it's really adorable." I blushed at that.

I rubbed the back of my head before I closed my eyes with my hands again. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." I said opening my eyes. I got wide eyed, because they disappeared without a sound. I looked around and the whole pizzeria was empty. I jumped down from the stage and listened in for any movement.

Suddenly I heard a BB laughter coming from the back room and I dashed that way it was coming from the office. I ran down the east hall handing for the door when it unexpectedly closed making me flinch. I looked into the room and saw everyone in the office chuckling. "Oh that's just dirty." I said smirking.

I continued, "Ok, you guys want the role switched then I a move fast like on twenty mode." I said before like lightning I was at the other door.

The door was shoot quickly after. I smirked before I ran to the stage looking into the camera. I gave a crossed eyed look and like lightning I was at the east door again. I imitated Freddy's signature laugh as best as I could, before entering the room.

I let out a shriek tagging 3 people they were Balloon Boy, Bonnie, and Chica.

I smirked, "3 down. 2 more to go" I ran to the kitchen but it was empty. I ran into the the boy's bathroom, thinking that Freddy might be in there, he wasn't though.

I got wide eyed when I saw freddy's white pupils in the girls restroom, "No fair, Freddy boys can't go in the girls restroom." I said leaning on the door frame crossing my arms. He chuckled, "Oh well." He said going deeper into the bathroom.

I pouted before I took a deep breath and walked into the restroom. I listened hearing absolutely nothing, I heard a chuckle coming from outside the bathroom, and I looked seeing Freddy leaning on the door frame smiling at me, he tipped his hat, "Sup." he said before he disappeared like lightning.

I frowned before I ran out of the girl's restroom I looked down and let out a long, loud howl in anger before I dashed to the stage tagging him faster than he can react. He got wide eyed, and I smirked, "I can move fast to." I said before I sniffed the air.

I got used to Foxy's scent so I could smell and Identify foxy. I looked around and took another sniff. Finally I caught his scent he was in the parts and service room. I ran towards the area and I heard a moan. I got wide eyed walked in seeing Foxy kissing toy chica.

I got wide eyed and slowly stepped out of the room blushing an emmense red as I walked to the stage seeing everyone one there.

Bonnie's POV

We were looking at Jake strangely because he was looking down and blushing harder than usual. "Jake are you ok. I said looking at him worried. He looked at me then pointed at the parts and services room. "I found Foxy…but at the worst possible time." He said walking in to Pirate Cove. "I-I'm gonna change into my pajama's cause it's 5:59 a.m." I checked the clock and he was exactly right.

I got wide eyed, and looked at everyone. "Um…let's see what's going on the room." I said walking towards the parts and services room.

Right before I was about to walk in, Toy Chica walked out with a love sick smile, "That was fun." She said walking into the pirate cove. I looked in and saw Foxy sitting on the table love sick to.

I walked placing a hand on my waist. "You forgot all about the game didn't you." I said looking at him face palming myself.

He flipped his eye patch and got wide eyed, "THE GAME I FORGOT ABOUT THE GAME." He said looking around. "Did,did he find me?" he said looking at me worried like. I sighed, "I don't know let's go ask him now?" I said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him to the Pirate Cove.

I moved the curtains and saw the Jake was not even sleep he still had the same expression as before and he was blushing really hard. The only thing different was that he was sitting.

I looked at foxy and back at jake, "Does that answer your question?' I said sarcastically. Jake looked at foxy then back down blushing even harder. "I think that was the first kiss he ever saw." I said looking at him. Jake shook his head like as if he were crazy and gave a yawn. "Well I'm gonna go ahead and get changed for bed." He said yawning.

He went in his bookbag and grabbed his pajamas and walked out of the cove to the bathroom, "Jake ye don't have to change in the bathroom if ye' don't want to." Foxy said looking at Jake.

Jake looked back, "I know but I don't change in front of people." He said pointing at Toy Chica. She was asleep sleeping at the back of the cove. We looked were Jake used to be standing ans saw he was gone.

Foxy shrugged before walking in the cove "Ye best be getting back on stage lady it be almost time for work." He said looking at the clock. I gave a v8, "Foxy it's the Fourth of July, no body's coming today in fact were closed. " I said yawning, "But I am tired though. I think I'll take a nap." I said walking to the stage sitting down right before I was about to close my eyes to sleep I looked at the bathroom seeing Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie walk into the bathroom with an evil grin on there face.

At first I thought it was nothing, then I heard a loud howl coming from the bathroom almost immediately foxy jumped out of the cove and ran to the bathroom. I jumped up and ran to. We walked into the bathroom looking around, but no one was there." I looked at Foxy, He was angry, "If those girly animatronics even touch me boy I'm gonna choke them he said looking through the stalls. I ran to the girls restroom where I heard whimpers.

I'm sure Foxy heard it because he ran to the bathroom to. He looked around a checked the stalls, when he got to the last one we got wide eyed, "JAKE!" he yelled picking him up.

I held my mouth he was bruised in the eye and in the face and arm. He was also unconscious. My sorrow turned into anger and I turned my eyes black. Foxy's did to, but he was even more so angry than me we stormed out of the bathroom and to the stage where Freddy and Chica were. Foxy placed Jake softly on the stage and woke Chica and Freddy up. Chica held her beak seeing Jake as tears ran down her eyes.

Freddy got wide eyed and gritted his teeth turning his eyes black and shaking uncontrollably he punched the wall and yelled out just like Golden Freddy. Everyone walked to the stage Toy Chica and Mangle gasped shaking there heads. Toy Freddy and Bonnie just smirked. Me and Foxy glared at the two. "So help me if you two hurt Jake like this I'll-" Foxy interrupted me placing a hand on my shoulder. Freddy stood up clenching his fist, "Who…did…THIS" He yelled out making Golden Freddy and the Marionette appear by his sides.

Foxy walked over to Toys and before anyone could react he grabbed Toy Bonnie and Freddy by then neck with one hand and ran to the wall pinning them against the wall. He yelled, "Did YOU DO THIS?!" he yelled in rage holding his hook up. "Foxy…put them down." Freddy said.

Foxy growled before he loosened his grip and dropped the two boys in place. He punched the wall as tears flowed down his face, "When I find out who hurt me boy…Jake like that so help me…I'LL KILL THEM." He yelled going over to Jake picking him up and storming off to the pirates cove.

I glared at the two who began looking guilty. They looked at me then looked away, I looked at Freddy turning my eyes back to normal, but still mad. He did the same and then spoke, "Until whoever hurt Jake comes forward, no pizza for anyone besides him and Foxy." Freddy said before walking off the stage.

Chica shrieked and toy chica did the same. Mangle shook her head and the two animatronics looked down. Freddy growled, "That goes for everyone including me." He said walking into the parts and services room and slammed the door. I looked down, "Now how are we supposed to find out who did it?" I said looking down.

I looked down then snapped my fingers, "I got it!" I said before I grabbed Chica and ran to pirates cove. I opened the curtains seeing foxy laying Jake on the floor rubbing his face teers in his eyes. I yelled, "Foxy!" I yelled in excitement he didn't look back, "Aye…" he said still looking at Jake, "Follow me I know how we'll find out who did it." I said smiling.

He looked back then over to Jake. He picked him up. "Take me." He said walking out of the cove. I smirked and signaled them to follow me and we ran down the west hall. We all went into the office and they got confused, "Bonnie why are we coming into Jakes office." Chica said looking confused.

I smirked, "What's one thing the night guard does to keep and eye on us." I said grabbing the tablet. "We'll check the cameras." I said checking out the options on the tablet. I looked around until I came across the option 'Review camera footage' I smirked and clicked on the tab. "Look at the monitor over by the cupcake I said pointing at the TV.

I scrolled through the videos the cameras until I came across the video that was about two minutes ago in the restroom. I clicked the video and instantly the the old tv began showing the video. I pointed at the kid walking through the door, "There's Jake." I said pointing at the kid who was rubbing his eyes tired.

He opened the stall and stayed in there for 5 minutes and then those two animatronics walked into the bathroom smirking evil like and high fived each other. I heard Foxy's metal fist clench. "They better not have hurt him." He said angrily. They walked into the bathroom and waited on both sides of the stall. Jake opend the stall and Toy Freddy attempted to grab him, but Jake got wide eyed and winced, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled yanking his arm out of Toy Freddy's grip and pushing Toy Freddy sending him flying into the wall.

He got wide eyed, "I'm very sorry about that, but don't startle me like that." He said appolgizing Suddenly a black figure of toy bonny appeared behind Jake and Jake fell to the floor. Toy Bonnie grabbed Toy Freddy and ran out of the room leaving That black figure with Jake.

He looked down and gave a demonic girly chuckle. Before he picked up Jake and floated out of the restroom. The video ended but right at the very last minute silhouette stopped and turned around he murmured, "It's me…" He said before he lunged at the camera. All of us jumped back and shrieked making toy chica and mangle come to the office, "What's going on. " Toy chica said.

I got wide eyed and went to the tablet. I looked at the camera in the girls restroom and saw there was a video there two. "You guys there's another video." I said clicking it. I ran back to the tv and we watched the tape. The black figure floated in to the girls restroom, and we saw that Jake was already bruised badly.

I got wide eyed, "They did it!" I yelled ready to punch something. The figure looked up at the camera and chuckled, "Your boy had an…accident." The figure said slamming him onto the floor in the fourth stall. Suddenly a purple Freddy with white eyes appeared out of nowhere, "Bonnie we need to go now!" He yelled looking at the camera.

He tilted his head making a choking sound, and his eyes slowly disappeared. All of a sudden he appeared in front of the camera, "We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." He said before screeched like Golden Freddy and the camera shut off.

Everyone got wide eyed except for Foxy who was so mad that he was shaking he stormed out of the room I guess heading to the kitchen I clenched my fist and followed him down the hall just as mad. We stopped at the pirate cove and we were about to place Jake down when the Golden Freddy popped up out of no where, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said crossing his arms.

Foxy looked up at him. "Then take him." He said handing him to Golden Freddy. "I'll take good care of him." He said disappearing, suddenly the marionette appeared behind us. "Your gonna need me so I'm coming to. Plus I loved Jake just as much as you all so I want revenge to." He said crossing his arms.

Foxy nodded, "Do as you will…but that Black bunny silhouette…be mine." He said holding his hook over his eye. Marionette nodded and we walked to the kitchen. We walked in and there was no one there. Foxy growled and punched to his left hitting air at first, but suddenly a shadow appeared holding his face.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of us holding his nose where foxy punched him, "You dick it was gonna be so funny seeing you shriek again." He said putting his hand down. I ducked down just barely dodging a hit by the purple bear who phased through the wall.

He stopped at the bunnies side and turned around laughing, "I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy to fool you." The purple bear said chuckling. I growled and so did Foxy, "So it was you who jumped Jake…" I said glaring at the silhouette. He chuckled and shrugged, "It's me." Foxy raised his hook slammed it down bonking the silhouette on the head and sending him to the floor.

He floated back holding his head, "Ow…Now you guys are playing dirty." Foxy was about to lunge at the Bunny looking thing but he was stopped with a child like yawn coming from the door. Everyone stopped looking at the door. We changed our eyes back to normal and looked in shock.

We saw that Jake was standing outside rubbing his eyes looking tired, "W-What's going on." He said stuttering in his sleep. Foxy walked over to him picking him up, "Ye should be resting Jake you been up all night." He said patting him on the head.

He rubbed his eyes a little before he squinted his eyes looking at the two silhouettes. He got wide eyed and a big smile came across his face. "BONBON! BIGBEAR!" He squeezed out of Foxy's grip and jumped hugging the silhouette and the purple bear.

Me and Foxy got wide eyed, "Bonbon?!" Foxy said confused and astonished, "Bigbear?!" I said in the same way. There was a big awkward silence before the bunny silhouette spoke, "I think there's been a big misunderstanding here let me explain." He said picking up Jake and placing him on the floor. "We are friends of Jakes one may say very close friends." He said.

Jake jumped on the purple bears head making him chuckle. "Come on, Jake really." He said looking up at Jake. "Did you introduce us yet Jake?" the purple bear said looking up at Jake. Jake chuckled, "Oh I'm sorry, Foxy, Bonnie, Marionette these two are Bonbon and Bigbear. Bigbear and Bonbon this is Foxy, Bonnie, and the marionette." He said jumping down smiling, "Ok I'm confused here." I said looking at Foxy to see if he knew. Foxy shrugged his shoulders.

Jake smiled, "Now everyone's here Yay!" Jake said jumping landing on my shoulder. I chuckled but then looked to see he was still bruised up badly. I looked at them changing my eyes black, "That still doesn't explain why you hurt Jake and ditched him in the girls restroom." I said growling.

Jake pulled my ear. "Bonnie these are not bruises silly this is ink from a marker." He said going to the sink. He looked up and rubbed the back of his head, "Well that's a problem this may sound a bit silly but, can somebody give me a boost up to the sink." He said chuckling.

Bonbon moved his hand and the water turned on and Jake floated in the air. He put his arms under the water and me and Foxy watched in aww as we saw the bruises melt away into the water.

Bonbon moved his hand again turning off the water and Jake slowly descended to the ground. "See all clean." He said chuckling Marionette held his hands up. "I'm done." He said before he floated out of the room. Foxy walked over and grabbed a cup of water.

He got two paper towel sheets off the counter top and dipped it the cup. He picked it up and squeezed some of the water out. He bent down on one knee in front of Jake. "Ye missed a spot lad.' He said before he wiped the ink off from under his eye.

He picked him up and threw away the inky paper towel, he turned around and was about to walk away when he stopped at the door. "I don't know what ye're doing here, and I don't know what ye business is here but…don't prank me like that about me boy like that ever again." he said before walking out the door.

I guess he was going back to the cove to sleep with Jake. I looked at the to with a seriously look, "You two are gonna have to explain to Freddy what happened to Jake cause If I tell him he won't belive a single word I say." I said before I walked out of the kitchen to the stage.

 _ **Whoops…My bad I wasn't paying attention. Oh well, 'live and learn' lol sonic reference. Anyways I'm gonna work on the next chapter. I really like this series, but anyways on to the next chapter, and like I always say. ;D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	4. Five nights at Freddy's and the LNG ch 4

_**Hey guys like I said I'm gonna do up to maybe 6 chapters before I go to the Family affairs series so be patient. Anyways I'm gonna skip right on to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following fnaf character nor do I seek credit for them.**_

 _ **However I do take full ownership of my O/C**_

 _ **Jake Carterson**_

Five Nights at Freddy's & the little night guard

Chapter 4: Foxy's Confession

Foxy's POV

I was walking into the cove with Jake in my arms half sleep. His eyes were half wide eyed and his ears were falling down slightly. I smiled a little seeing him sleeping like that. When we got to the cove Jake yawned, "Come on Foxy it's...7:30 a.m. can't I stay up just a little longer." He said rubbing his eyes.

I chuckled, "Ok lady you can stay up, but only in the Pirate Cove, me boy needs rest after a long night." I said patting him on the head before I stepped into the cove. In the cove I had laid down with Jake by my side fast asleep. I chucked we literally just stepped in to the cove and he was sleeping as if we been in here for hours.

I smiled and stood up. I walked out of the cove where I was met by Bonnie and Chica with there arms crossed.

I looked at them confused, "What?" I said sounding confused. "Have you tried talking to him about…being his father." Bonnie said cocking his eyelid.

I rubbed the back of me head, "I haven't yet, but-" Chica walked up, "No 'buts' remember your being repaired in 2 weeks and a half and Jake will have to move out, If he moves out were will he go? His grandma passed on both sides, his mother was an only child and so was his Dad. If you don't tell him he will be put on the streets." Chica said giving a worried look at the last part.

I looked down, "I know lass, but…I got to say. I'm a little nervous." I said looking down. "Foxy you don't have to be so nervous about asking me anything." I got wide eyed and looked the curtain. I sighed, "Marionette I can tell that's you. Jake's face doesn't have your blush and your tears on his face." I said rolling my eyes.

He frowned, "Well I'm trying my hardest here. It's not easy transforming into a kid that I just met only 3 days ago." He said turning back into a puppet.

Bonnie placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him. I sighed, "Alright I'll give it a try matey when the lad wakes up." I said getting a smile from Chica and Bonnie. Chica smiled and gave me a hug, "Good." She said before she let go. Freddy gave a shriek telling us come to him. I looked at Everyone then walked to the parts and service room were Bonbon and Bigbear were at.

Freddy had his arms crossed as everyone including the toys were confused. "Well because of the prank Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy pulled the band on pizza has been lifted you may now eat. Also the Shadows also made a promise to no longer visit to terrorize us anymore." He said tipping his hat at me.

I got the hint and gave a sigh of relief. I looked back and not to my surprise Chica and Toy Chica were already gone I guess making Pizza. Bonnie punched the Toy bonnie and Toy Freddy in the arm playfully getting a chuckle out of them.

They rubbed the back of their heads and smiled. I smiled and walked off heading back to the cove. When I walked over to the cove and saw that it was about 8:00 a.m. and I guess we were closed for yet another day.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the cove and smiled when I saw that Jake was laying in the middle of the floor curled up into a ball. I smiled before I sat down on the side of the wall not too far from the entrance when I heard him mumbling. He was shivering and beginning to wiggle around.

I smiled and got up I walked behind him and laid on my side and curled up to him. All of a sudden he stopped moving intirely and nudged a little closer to me. I smiled before I dozed off to sleep to.

Chica's POV

I was in the kitchen with Toy Chica making pizzas with her we were taking the supplies for the pizza. We looked at the table and saw everything we need except the most important part…the sauce. We looked around everywhere trying to find it, but we could see it, "You sure it was left in here." She said looking at me frustrated just as much as I was. "Last I remembered Foxy ha-…Foxy." I said walking out of the kitchen towards the cove.

I opened the curtain, "FOXY! WHAT DID YOU-" I held my beak, when I saw that Foxy was sleeping with Jake cuddled under him. I smiled and closed the curtain letting them sleep.

I walked back into the kitchen smiling, "Come here I wanna show you something." I said urging Toy Chica to follow. Of course she did. I walked over to bonnie and Toy bonnie seeing them sitting side by side tuning there Guitars. I walked to the stage, "Bonnie come see this." I said pointing over to the cove.

Bonnie smiled then nodded as he got up and walked off stage. Toy bonnie stood up, "Wait don't forget me." Toy bonnie said running after us. We went over to pirate cove and I opened the curtains seeing them in the exact same position as before.

Bonnie smiled, "Aww that's cute." He whispered. Toy bonnie looked astonished, "Wait, Foxy's gay?!" He said holding his mouth.

Toy chica bonked him on the head, "You nincompoop, it's not that type of relationship don't you see this is a fox/pup relationship don't you see how they look." She said looking at him angry.

She continued, "Plus, Foxy's dating me and he loves me." She said putting a hands on her hip. Toy bonnie looked up and then down then back up at Toy Chica, "I'd go gay if I kissed you to." He chuckled.

Chica growled and lunged at Toy Bonnie. Me and Bonnie rolled our eyes and chuckled, "You guys are silly." Bonnie said looking back at Foxy. He looked at me and smiled, "That really cute though." He said putting an arm around me.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek unconsciously making him blush. He got wide eyed and so did eye. He cocked his eyelid, "Chica?" He said smirking at me. I looked away blushing and smiling.

He smiled and redirected my face towards him. He smiled, "Chica...I know it's not the best time right now, but i wanted to tell you something." He said coming closer to my face.

I blushed, "Yes?" I said getting closer to his face. Right at the second we were about to kiss there was an unexpected, "Ughem." We got wide eyed and backed away looking at the toys smirking at us. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head looking away blushin.

I looked diagonal blushing with my arms behind my back blushing to. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica smirked, "That was fast." Toy bonnie said looking at us. Toy Chica smiled, "Aww now Bonnie and Chica are dating." She said clapping. Toy Bonnie gave himself a V8, "Toy Chica your so over presumptuous." He said looking at her and rolling his eyes. She looked at him than chuckle, "Your just mad because no male animatronic wants you." She said chuckling, she continued with a snicker, "Princess.".

Bonnie glared at Toy Chica, "First of all I'm not gay, Second Haters gonna hate cause I look prettier than you." he smirked. Toy chica smirked to, "That's not a very proud thing to admit, I mean you are a boy after all. Also you say your not gay, yet I caught you on more than one occasion where you were kissing Toy Freddy, and I have pictures." She said pulling a phone from under her bib. She turned it on and right when she did Toy Bonnie yelled, "HEY, THOSE WERE PHOTO SHOPED YOU JERK YOU POSTED THEM ONLINE!" He yelled out loud.

Bonnie held a finger over his mouth, "Shhh. Foxy and ' Jake are sleeping." He whispered. I looked over seeing Jake's tail flinch. "You guy's shouldn't be so loud they are sleeping I'm actually surprised there not awake right now." I said looking at the two toys.

"Yeah don't ruin the moment they're having." We looked around seeing Freddy, Golden Freddy, Marionette, and BB looking in to pirate cove.

"That's a rare sight Foxy doesn't look depressed like he usually is he seems a bit more…peaceful." Golden Freddy said smiling. Marionette smiled i guess anyway, "That's really a cute sight." BB gave his signature laughter, "That's Foxy for you." He said smiling. Me and Bonnie smiled looking at eachother before we walked to the cove looking at the two.

4 hours later

Foxy's POV

I heard every word they were saying about me and Jake. Suddenly I felt Jake wiggle from under me so I sat up and stretched out yawning. Jake did the same, "Good evening everyone." He said waking up. I smiled looking down at him, 'Ye slept well Jake." I said jokingly, He yawned and scratched behind his ear, "I would have slept better without all the talking." He said looking at everyone.

They got wide eyed, "You mean to tell us that you two have been awake this whole time." Freddy said astonished. I looked at him with a seriously face, "Ye all be watching us sleep and talking and making up noise how could we sleep. We do have sensitive ears you know." I said rubbing my ears.

"Well please forgive us but it was a very great sight." Golden Freddy said smiling.

Jake walked over and sat on my lap. "You guys are so silly." He said chuckling. I smiled and rubbed his head, "Is ye hungry jake yeh didn't eat last night." I said looking down at him smiling.

Suddenly his stomach growled. Jake blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I am." He said chuckling.

I chuckled along, before I stood up, "Alright lad, you can go play with everyone I got to go get started on the pizza." I said rubbin his head and then walking off to the kitchen when I got their I got wide eyed and shrieked, "What in the blazes." I looked on the table and saw that the food was covered in flies and Nats. I sighed in relief, "Luckily I bought extra supplies.' I said going to the last cabnet.

I opened the door and saw the cabnet was empty. I looked back at the table, "Me supplies!" I said looking back at the table. I ran back to the cove disappointed. Literally nobody moved not even Jake when I was gone. I sat Jake on me lap and he looked up at me, "What's wrong Foxy did you change your mind about the pizza." He said looking worried.

I shook my head, "No lady if ye be hungry I would never, It's just while we were sleep some body took me supplies out that I bought a few days ago and they left it out now they be covered in flies and nats now." I said looking down.

Jake frowned, "Well that's not gonna work." He said jumping down. He went in his bag and pulled out a white long sleeve shirte and a army camo vest. He pulled out some shorts the exact same color as his vest. He looked at me and smiled, "Be right back." He said wagging his tail a little before running to the bathroom. I got wide eyed and ran with him just to be safe.

I waited outside the stall for him and he handed me his clothes. "Can you put them in my bag Foxy?" He asked. "Sure thing lad, I'll be back soon." I said walking out of the bathroom and into the cove. I folded his clothes and put them in the bag when suddenly something fell out of his bag. It was a picture frame and there was a picture in it. I got wide eyed and picked it up. It was a picture of all us on stage and Jake right under us smiling. I smiled and put the picture back in the bag.

I put the bag in the corner of the cove and took out his army cap his dad gave him. I smiled and stood up walking back to the bathroom where he met me at the door.

I looked down and handed him the cap, "Here ye go lad but where are ye going." I said looking at him confused.

He smiled, "Well we got to eat so I'm gonna use some of the money I got from my mom and my dad, it's about a thousand Dollars, so I'll bring back some pizza. But one quick question, Do you guys want order out or do you want the ingredients?" he said looking at his wallet.

I got wide eyed, "I know ye don't think ye's going alone." I said placing a hand on my waste. He looked at me and smiled, "You're coming to?!" He said excitedly.

I smiled and rubbed on his head and picked him up putting him on my shoulder. "Let's go." I said walking out of the bathroom towards the door. I checked the time, "It's about 4:00p.m. so we need to hustle. Hold on." I said smirking at him wrapped his arms around my neck an held on tightly not choking me, "Alrighty, Cap'em" he said smiling.

I chuckled, "DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE YOU ARE A PIRATE!" I yelled before I dashed out of the pizzeria. Jake was laughing out loud as I ran towards our destination. People were looking at us kinda strangly and I mean could you blame them. If I saw an old famous robot running with a kid hanging on his neck I'd give them a weird look to.

The supermarket is a good 1 hour walk from here to the pizzeria, but because of me being so fast we got there in fifteen minutes and it was a good thing because the market was gonna close in about an hour which is weird because it's usually opened until 10:00 p.m. but I guess it was closing early. Once we got into the Supermarket everyone was staring at us. Jake ignored it I just rubbed the back of my head.

Jake put his hands in his pocket, "Alright let's get the pizza material." He said walking in the moment he took his first step five people ran up to me. "Aye get off me." I said trying to get over towards jake, "OH MY GOSH IT"S FOXY!" "FOXY, NO WAY THE PIZZARIA IS CLOSED TODAY!" "OH MY GOSH IS HE SELF AWARE." I rolled my eyes, "Excuse me lads and lasses I just came with me boy to get pizza material." I said asking them to clear a path.

A few people moved to the side and I walked through, "Boy I had no clue that I was still this loved in the community." I said rubbing the back my head smiling at Jake. He chuckled, "Of course you are, EVERYONE loves Foxy." He said holding my hand.

"Now let's go get the material Da-" Jake held his mouth blushing. I chuckled, "What was that?" I said winking an eye at him.

He chuckled, "Nothing, anyways let's get the material." He said walking fast in front of me. I gave a fist pump, 'Yes me fatherly charm be working.' I thought to myself as we walked.

I was so busy walking with Jake I didn't notice the whole store was following us.

We stopped in the middle of the sauce aisle and Jake looked up at me. "Which sause to you usually get." He said looking up at all the different pizza sauces. I looked and picked up our brand of pizza. "This be it, it's our brand sauce." I said smiling. Jake got wide eyed and so did I, "We forgot the buggy." He said chuckling and giving himself a V8 suddenly a Cart rolled down our way. "Here you go." I looked back and saw literally everybody was following us.

The manager rolled a cart down our way because he was at the front. I got wide eyed because at the far end I thought for a second I saw Toy Chica behind the crowd smiling at us.

I blinked and she disappeared suddenly I felt a touch on my shoulder and I turned around, "Boo!" I jumped back, and saw Toy Chica chuckling at me. "You thought you were gonna leave me at the pizzeria alone I don't think so." She said jokingly poking at my chest.

I rubbed the back of me head, "We be just going to get material for the pizza." I said chuckling Jake poked us both in the leg and pointed at the other end of the aisle. I looked and chuckle, "I guess the whole gang wanted to come." I said looking and seeing all the animatronics smiling at us.

Jake rubbed his cheek with his index finger tip, "All this commotions is a bit unnecessary, but since everyone's here then it makes I easier to-" Chica already had all the material in arms bringing it to the buggy, "Done." She said rubbing her hands.

She continued, "I know we usually use our brand pizza sauce but this time let's try something different." She said grabbing the pizza sauce I picked out and in place putting Mumu's Papa pizza sauce. I cocked an eye brow, "That be a weird name for some pizza sauce don't you think." I said looking at it suddenly a medium size man walked forward.

"Hey there my name is Blake Sky I'm a very big fan of your restaurant and I got to say that sauce is not as good as yours but before yours came out that was the best so that's about second rate in my opinion." He said looking at the sauce she chose Chica smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok then that's everything?" Jake said climbing on the buggy looking down. I chuckled, "Ye need a little help lad?' I said sarcastically. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess so." He said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. I walked over and picked him up letting him look through seeing everything, "Alright that's about a good twenty bucks." The cashier and the manager walked to the front, "Not exactly." She said smiling, she continued, "Because you all came to our store of all stores you could have gone to, you get a seventy-five percent discount." Even my jaw dropped on that.

Jake got wide eyed, "SEVENTY-FIVE WOW THANK YOU!" He said smiling at her. She chuckled, "It's no problem my kid really loves your restaurant it's really a great restaurant we visit literally every Friday." She said smiling.

We walked to the register and checked out all the supply. When it was done I dropped my jaw. "All of that was Five bucks." I said jokingly.(A/N: That is NOT an accurate total, just didn't feel like doing the math.) The cashier smiled, "No, but it can be." He winked.

Jake smiled and paid for the food I picked up the bag and waved good bye to everyone before we left the Market once we were out there i jumped back and so did everyone else, We looked around and saw the whole parking lot filed with people cheering for us. I looked at Jake, "Maybe it wasn't too wise to come along." I said getting a irritated smile on his face.

Suddenly I heard his stomach rumble. That was all it took for me to lose it, "Me boy be hungry I need to go now." I said before I picked jake up and like lightning I ran straight into the crowd sidestepping so I wouldn't run into any one.

It took me five minutes to cross the field when we got there everyone was already there me and Jake were dizzy, "H-how did yeh all get pass…the crowd." I said looking at them. Chica chuckled, "Are you crazy foxy, running through the crowd like that why didn't you just walk to the side." She said pointing at the space on the right side of the crowd. I looked at that and frowned, "Oh well I need to get there to the pizzeria I'll see you all there I got to get there now." I said running to the pizzeria just as fast as before.

When we got there I sat Jake in the cove he looked up, "Foxy I'm hungry." He said rubbing his stomach. I looked down, "I know lad I'll be taking care of that real soon." I said kissing him on the forehead before running into the Kitchen.

Jake's POV

I looked a little worried because after my stomach growled at the market he became stressed. I felt a little bad because I was the one causing the stress. So I jumped down and went into the kitchen. When I got there I saw foxy already sticking the pizza in the oven I got wide eyed, "Whoa foxy you made the pizza that fast!" I yelled looking at the oven. Foxy flinched, "Whoa there Matey, don't scare ol' Foxy like that." He said holding his chest. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm just surprised you made the pizza that fast." I said looking at Foxy. Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

There was an awkward silence between us for five minutes before Foxy spoke, "Lad when I'm repaired 2 weeks from now…will you have some where to go?" he said looking at me worried.

I looked down unable to say because I was an only child and so was my parents. My grandparents passed and my mother passed a few years later. My father died in the military on the same day I saw him last, so I really didn't have nowhere to really go.

I looked back up and foxy picked me up. "Aww lady it'll be ok, tell you what…How about you live with me as…my son." He said looking at me with a smile.

I got wide eyed, "Foxy…" I didn't know what to say, but I did know one thing. If I don't find someone in two weeks I'll be out of a place to stay, plus I did like foxy and somewhat did look to him as a source of guidance. I could tell he really cared for me he wouldn't have said anything like this if he didn't, and he knew so much about me somethings that even the others didn't know…just like my dad did.

I smiled and nodded my head. Almost instantly after my response he gave me hug, hugging me tightly, "Ye be no longer alone me boy. Welcome…Home." He said hugging me tightly. I smiled tears going down my face for some odd reason I smiled hugging back, "D-Dad." I said hugging back.

He smiled, "It'll be alright son…Daddy's here now." He said picking me up and patting me on the back. I calm down and wiped my tears. I gave a sniffle looking around, "This is my new…home." I smiled. Foxy kissed my for head and put me down, "Now you go ahead and go play now, Dads got some cooking to do." He said rubbing my head. I smiled, "I'll see you later Dad." I said waving walking out of the door.

"You be careful if you go looking for the others." He said before I he got started making another pizza. I smiled and waved before running out to pirate cove I went in my bag and open my secret pouch pulling out a special picture.

It was me with My dad and mom for the first and last time. I smiled before sing a lullaby my mother song to me before she passed I was still a baby so I didn't know until Dad sung it to me.

 _Hush dear child_

 _My Sweet, sweet boy_

 _I would walk a long mile_

 _Just to give you a toy._

 _Though I may not be here_

 _I still will be near_

 _I will look over you_

Because Mother...looves you tooo...

I hugged the picture a tear going down my face. I whispered, "Thanks mom and Dad." Suddenly I felt two people touch my shoulder it was warm _ **, "That's my baby."**_ I got wide eyed, "M-mom." I said my ear twitching _ **, "That's my boy just keep on going you'll be fine."**_ My ear twitched again, "D-dad?" I quickly turned around but no one was there but I looked down and I smiled.

It was the picture I drew of Mom of Dad and me. I never got to see my mom, but in pictures, I never even heard her voice. But I swear when I was singing my Mom's lullaby I felt my parents. I smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you." I said smiling before I stood up and walked out of the cove.

 _ **Sorry for the short read, but I hoped you enjoy the story thus far I will continue to work on this story and bring more chapters in. Anyways like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	5. Five nights at Freddy's and the LNG ch 5

_**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter I'm still working on the fan art for this, but it will be done it's just difficult for me to get Jake correctly drawn. Anyways enough idle chit-chat on to the story**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Fnaf characters nor do I seek credit for them.**_

 _ **However, I do take full ownership of my character**_

 _ **Jake Carterson**_

Five Night's at Freddy's & the little night guard

Chapter 5: Jake's Birthday.

Nobody's POV

Foxy was sleeping on his side with Jake cuddled under him sleeping as well in somewhat of a protective position. It had been 2 weeks and 3 days since Foxy adopted Jake. They spent the the whole two weeks playing and talking with each other just like any father would for their son.

Even Toy Chica got to play with Jake. But that was short lived because a few days after the Toys Came they left back to their now reconstructed restaurant. Foxy and Jake loved spending time together, little did Jake know that foxy had a little surprise for him tonight.

9:00 p.m.

Jake's POV

I woke up rubbing my eyes yawning before I stretched. I usually would hear a yawn before mine but this time I didn't. I looked around and saw Foxy was nowhere in the cove so I stood up and stretched before I peeked outside. The pizzeria lights were off and I didn't hear anyone.

I stepped out looking around I shrugged, "I guess everyone's playing hide and seek, I wanna play to!" I said looking around. Suddenly I heard Freddy's Death music play in the night guard office in the back. I chuckled before I ran down the east hall. I got to the door and it was shut. I looked in and saw no one was there either. I shrugged before I walked down the hall. Right about half way there I heard Freddy's chuckle from the kitchen so I ran in there.

When I got there I saw Golden Freddy sitting on the counter I guess sleeping while sitting up. I looked around when I heard a child laughter. I looked back and saw no one. I looked at the counter Golden Freddy was sleeping on he disappeared. I crossed my arms, "There's got to be a pattern here." I twitched my ear because I swear I heard a snicker coming from behind me.

I smirked before like lightning I dashed to the door outside the kitchen. I looked around, but no one was there. I frowned, "I could have sworn I heard Bonnie laughing here." I said looking around.

That's when I heard Toy Chica's voice calling my name. I sniffed the air and quickly turned around, but no one was there. She called me again. This time I heard it from the bathroom. I ran to the hallway but suddenly I heard Bonbon chuckle coming from the stage so I ran there but no one was there.

I smirked before I jumped up behind me on Bonnie head, "Got you." He snapped his finger, "Darn, you're a very sharp kid." He said placing a hand on his waist. I smiled, "Now I just got to find the others." I said looking up at the ceiling holding my chin.

I sniffed the air and smirked I jumped off of Bonnie's head and down under the table where Freddy was hiding. I poked his nose, and chuckled, "Got you." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes. "Nice one." He said getting from under the table. I sniffed the air and smelled pizza, "Chica." I said before I ran to the kitchen and looked in the oven I saw the pizza was cooking but no one was there.

I sniffed the air to try and find her but the scent of pizza was too strong. I snapped my finger, "Dang it." Freddy and Bonnie walked in. They smiled, "You find anybody yet." I nodded, then smirked. I poked Freddy's stomach and got paint on my fingers. "I found Golden Freddy." I chuckled then walked over to bonnie. He cocked an eye brow. "What?" He said chuckling.

I smirked before I jumped over bonnie and poked the marionette that was floating behind him, "And I found Puppet!" I yelled jumping up. Golden Freddy snapped his fingers and floated in the air, "Excuse me I have to go wash the paint off." He said before disappearing.

I held my fingers up, "Ok…I found…Bonnie, Freddy, Marionette, and Golden Freddy." I sniffed the air and ran to the part's and service room. Where I saw something I shouldn't have saw again.

I got wide eyed and blushed again. I saw Foxy kissing Toy Chica again on the table with Foxy on top of her again. I blushed and walked out slowly not making a sound. I ran to the back corner of the stage and sat down crossing my legs and my arms.

I looked up at the ceiling, "Now who else do I need to find…?" I heard Freddy's chuckle and I looked at Freddy, "Freddy that's ruining my concentration." I said frowning at freddy.

He chuckled, "That's not me, Here a little hint." He said holding up a foxy plushy doll. I frowned and then it suddenly hit me. "Toy…The Toy animatronics!" I yelled sniffing the air. I glared at the bathroom and ran into the boy side were the scent was coming from.

I got wide eyed and blushed harder. I saw Toy Bonnie kissing Toy freddy. I walked away almost instantaneously after seeing that. I walked back to the stage Freddy looked at me, "Did you get them?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, "I don't wanna talk about." I said feeling a little sick.

I shook my head a chill going down my spine again. I shivered before I smelled the air again. This time I knew exactly who I smelled and I turned around towards the wall and poked it.

Suddenly BonBon appeared I smiled, "Got you!" I said jumping up. He chuckled, "Yes you did." He said coming out of the wall.

He smiled at me before going to sit at the table. I sniffed the air and I dashed to the office down the west hall right before the door closed I slid underneath the space that was left and just barely made it into the office I looked up and saw BigBear sitting in the chair. He smirked and I poked him in the stomach, "Got you!" I said. I got wide eyed because BigBear turned into smoke I looked around and saw him in the corner, "You sure?" he said chuckling I ran and tried to touch him, but I missed.

I sighed and looked at the other corner seeing him kicking his feet out relaxing. I frowned and sighed, "This is gonna take a minute." I said before lunged at him.

1 hour later

Freddy's POV

I frowned looking at Bonnie, "So who's gonna get who." I said looking at bonnie. He looked at me quickly, "I call Foxy and Toy Chica." He yelled running towards the part and service room. I frowned and sighed, "Then that leaves me with…" I looked towards the bathroom. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I saw Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy hiding in the dark parts of the bathroom in different spots. I gave a V8, "Can you guys explain why you two were kissing?!" I said looking at them crazy. They looked me and chuckled, "It was to make him go away." Bonnie said smirking. Toy Freddy rubbed his mouth, "I did not enjoy that one bit, but it made him go away." Toy Freddy said wiping his mouth.

I shook my head. "You guys are gay." I said before I walked out of the bathroom. I looked and saw Bonnie was not pleased, "What happened?" I said cocking an eyelid. He frowned, "Freekin' Foxy yelled at me for trying to get him to entertain his kid." He said crossing his arms and looking away frowning.

I rolled my eyes before I walked into the parts and service room where Foxy and Chica were still locking lips. I gave my signature chuckle which made Foxy turn around, "What do ye want?" he said getting off of Toy Chica. I pointed to the door, "You got a kid that's playing your birthday party plan he's in the office. Shadow Freddy saw what was going to happen and he's in there with your kid in the office trying to stall. Foxy you need to get your act together because he won't be able to stall for long." I said crossing my arms.

He looked me then at Toy Chica. "I know lad how far is the plan so far?" he said looking at me. I held to 3 fingers up. Foxy's mouth dropped, "Your telling me that he's already found all of you besides me and Chica." I looked up, "Oh wait, he still has to come and tag Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica but other than that yep." I said nodding.

Foxy stood up, "I'd better get started right away then." He said before he ran outside. Toy Chica ran to the kitchen where she would help Chica bake the pizza and hide at the same time.

"That's finished now on to phase three." I said walking to the stage. I gave a chuckle and Shadow Freddy appeared, "He got me and is checking the tablet right now." I smirked before i turned my eyes black and looked into the camera. I hid my fingers where the camera couldn't see them. I gave a chuckle and snapped them and on cue. Shadow Freddy did the golden Freddy jumps scare into the camera.

I shrieked telling everyone go hide again. They nodded and went into a different spot I hid in the cove and laid back against the wall placing my hat on the floor. "Now we wait." I said looking at the corner seeing Shadow Bonnie nodding before disappearing into the shadow.

Jake's POV

I got wide eyed still scared out of my mind about seeing that jumpscare.

I slowly placed the tablet on the chair and walked away. I walked out of the office and down the west hall when I got to the party room no one was there again.

I frowned and held my head in Shock, "I have to find EVERYONE…AGAIN!" I said yelling to myself suddenly I heard rustling in the parts and service room and a ran there thinking I'd fine someone but what I saw scared me.

I saw Bonnie and Golden Freddy holding the the door in the back. "Why would you go in this room" Bonnie yelled grunting at the banging on the door. Golden Freddy frowned, "You were the one that went in there first so this is partially your fault to." He said pointing at Bonnie.

I got scared, "W-what's going on?" I said my ears sinking down to my head and my tail going numb. They looked at me wide eyed, "JAKE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Bonnie yelled pointing to the door.

I ran out the door and yelled, "HELP!" Almost instantly Foxy ran from the bathroom here, "What's wrong, son you seem scared?" he said looking at me worried. I pointed to the parts and service room, "Bonnie and Golden Freddy need help." I said pointing to the door.

He got wide eyed, "Oh no..." He said shrieking, Freddy immediately appeared, "Yo." He said looking at Foxy. He gave him a worried stare and instantly Freddy got wide eyed and ran in the room. Foxy grabbed me and ran to the office. He placed me in the chair and handed me the tablet, "Keep and eye out for a Golden Bunny if you see it play this recorder if it comes to your door. Don't let it come in here." He said pointing his finger at me before he ran down the hall.

I immediately looked at the part's and Services camera. I saw everyone in there holding the door shut barely. I got wide eyed, "What are they blocking." I said looking at the them slowly being pushed back. Suddenly everyone flew back and something walked forward. I got wide eyed, "GOLDEN BUNNY!" I yelled, suddenly the thing glared at the camera and gave an insane smile twitching his head.

It leaped forward and the camera shut off. I jumped back and couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly I heard something running down the east hall. I ran to the door and shut it I flashed the light and saw the it staring at me insanely.

I whimpered and a ran to the other door closing it just before he stepped in. "He-he moves so fast." I said to myself.

I heard a chuckled from behind me, "Boy don't I." I got wide eyed and looked behind me seeing the thing looking down at me smirking, "So you're the night guard huh?" he said placing a hand on his waist.

I backed away slowly towards the west door. I reached up reaching for the door button trying to escape but suddenly I felt something grab my arm, "Ah ah ah I got a few question." He said grabbing my arm. I frowned and flinched and on reflex I slapped the robot sending him flying in to the east door. I quickly pressed the door button and ran to the parts and service room. I slammed the door and locked it and the moment I did the door began banging.

I looked around seeing everyone looking at me worried. Foxy ran to me hugging me and whimpering, "Are you ok lad?" he said hugging tighter. I hugged back and whimpered shaking uncontrollably. He rubbed my back, "It's ok boy, Daddy's here now." He said picking me up.

Suddenly there was a Fist that went through the door everyone shrieked. Suddenly the door fell down and he came through. He chuckled and looked around, "Now...who's first." He said looking around.

Foxy's POV

I glared at the SpringTrap putting Jake down and stepping in front of him. He chuckled, "So it's Foxy?" he said walking forward I growled, "Don't touch my son." I growled stepping forward.

He chuckled grabbing my mask and holding my arm so i couldn't move.

He chuckled again, "Let's see what's under the mask." He chuckled preparing to yank my mask off.

Suddenly Jake walked forward with his hair covering his eyes. His hair floated up and changed to a dark blue. He glared at the bunny and growled, "DON'T HURT MY DAD!" He yelled and like lightning he jumped up and poked Spring Trap in the face sending him flying into the wall straight across from the room we were in.

Everyone got wide eyed staring at Jake. I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and suddenly the blue aura that surrounded him dissipated and he fell limb. I picked him and looked at everyone else, and they looked at me just as shocked.

We walked out of the room and looked and saw that SpringTrap was buried four feet into the wall. All of us got wide eyed, "Well you guys weren't lying saying this kid was not ordinary." Toy Bonnie said nervously.

I smiled, "Well I don't care if me boy's different it doesn't make him any less human that what he is now, no matter what he does." I said kissing him on the for head, "Plus he did save us from Spring Trap." Bonnie said poking spring trap in the shut down head. Everyone nodded. Suddenly there was a nudge and Jake woke up.

Jake's POV

I slowly woke up my eyes slightly blurred out. I rubbed my eyes, "What happened?" I said stretching slightly. Foxy pointed over to the left. I looked over and saw that that Golden bunny was buried into the wall wide eyed and reactionless.

I got wide eyed, "Who…who did that?" I said looking back up at Foxy. He smiled and hugged me, "Why that lady be you." He said smiling at putting me down.

I got wide eyed, "Hey, I just remembered something. Everyones here so why didn't anyone wake me up tonight." I said placing a had on my waist. Everyone got wide eyed then like lightning everyone dashed off in different direction. I frowned and stomped, "AH FIGLESNAPS!" I stomped before I ran to the office in the back.

3 hours of hardcore searching.

I found only 3 animatronics and I was irritated. I found Bonnie, Mangle, and Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy said he'd give me one location of an animatronic, Bonnie said he'd give me a hint of a location, and Mangle would provide light to make it easier to find animatronics for 2 hours.

It made feel a little better. I walked to the bathroom sniffing the air. I ran to the last stall and opened the door this time seeing Freddy with news paper sitting on the toilet. I got wide eyed and shut the door quickly and ran to the first stall throwing up. Freddy gave his signature laughter, "I wasn't using the restroom Jake you got me." He said from the other stall.

I stopped and held my stomach gasping for air. I let out a long unpleasant groan.

1 hour and 30 minutes later.

I found all the but one animatronic, Foxy, and just in time to. It was 4:30 a.m. I was really hungry to. And today's my birthday so I guess Foxy held this to stall for time for something. I was walking down the west hall and I sniffed the air and I smelled pizza, and that's all I could smell in the restaurant. A little drool went down my mouth but I wiped it before anyone could see.

I took a big sniff and still couldn't smell anything. "Foxy!" I yelled out calling for him. Suddenly I heard and Argh coming from the party room so I ran down the hall to see Golden Freddy the puppet and Foxy standing right next to about six of my favorite foods. I got wide eyed and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! JAKE!" Everyone shouted. I smiled and hugged everyone, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said smiling. I looked at the table and saw that they made six pizza's one pepperoni, one Ground Beef, one extra cheese, Hamburger helper, combination, Supreme, all of them stuff crust. I smiled, "Chica and Toy Chica made this?!" I said astonished, "Well I helped with making the pizza, but yeah they did." He said smiling.

He walked to the cove and went inside. I tilted my head, in confusion. He walked out holding something behind his back. "I got ye some thing." He said giving me a wink. My ear twitch when I heard that. My tail began wagging uncontrollably and everyone gave an aww to my tail.

I smiled, "Really?! Can I see huh can I? huh? can I? can I?" I said excited and jumping.

He chuckled, "Calm down Jake it's two things here." He said pulling something from his back. I got wide eyed, It was a plushy with Foxy smiling nuzzling my cheek and giving the other plushy a hug. I got wide eyed when I looked at the other plushy it was me. I had my right eye close was hugging him back. I was laughing and looking at him smiling,it also has a little heart in the middle, it was the most perfect Plushy I had ever seen.

I was stunned and froze in place as if I saw a ghost. Foxy and everyone looked at me and smiled, "Wow foxy the present everyone pitched in to make killed your boy." Toy Bonnie said chuckling. Foxy glared at Toy Bonnie and rolled his eyes.

He looked down and smiled, "Happy birthday son." He said smiling. I looked up and back down I jumped up and hugged Foxy, "Thank you." He pat me on the back and I let him go and jumped down, "Here ye go lady it be a family effort to make it." He said handing me the doll.

I took it and turned around held it close to my chest, "Thanks everyone." I said smiling. They gave aw, before chica screamed, "LET'S EAT!" She said before handing me a plate.

I looked at the table and my stomach growled. She chuckled and handed me a slice of the hamburger helper. I took a bite and I jumped up like a rocket. When I fell back to the ground. The pizza was gone.

30 minutes later.

I rubbed my stomach and groaned so did everyone else. I looked at the table and all the food was gone. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:00 a.m on the dock. I got wide eyed and ran to the Cove putting the present in the backpack, "DAD TODAY'S REPAIR DAY!" almost instantly Foxy jumped through to the cove, "DEAR, DAVEY JONES LOCKER!" He yelled looking frantically.

Everyone else was sleep so we paced back in forth until the door opened up, "Foxy! Come on out today's the day." A voice said.

I recognized it as Mr. Fazbear and gulped. I looked at Foxy worried and he looked at me worried as well. My ears twitched and my tail did the same suddenly the curtain moved and I got wide eyed, "Uh-oh." I said nervously.

 _ **There we go I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Unfortunately I have to postponed chapter 6 since it is not made yet like the five here, Plus I have to work on homework and the Family affairs series. Don't worry I'll alternate between the two, anyways like I always say ;)**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
